


The intern's intern

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Nani, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, and badass, but they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: I ship Nani from Lilo and Stitch with Darcy. Because I can. And because Avengers need a bigger family and Nani is family role model.I don't even know. But if it fit, I ship.





	

Nani always had some problems with dating. Well, not exactly dating. She managed to get a date just fine, thank you very much. The problem always started when said relationship became more serious.

Nani has always been family oriented. More than that, she was family dedicated. She had been raising her little sister all by herself so it helped to mature quickly. She was loyal, rational and pragmatic. People said she was "boring". She should live a little. And stop acting like everyone's mother ! They already had one, thank you very much.

Nani didn't have a mother. Neither did Lilo. Or Stitch (Being the result of a lab experience and all)... Nani was really happy with the place she created herself in their family, she wouldn't change for all charming royal heirs in the world. Stupid pricks unable to receive all the love she had to give.

Because she projected this serious image of herself, she only had serious (read boring) dates. People that left running when they saw what a mess her life was. Not that she ever regret her weekly Aliens and Pancakes party with her sister and their intergalactic friends but still. It afraid some.

Nani was far from conventional when you get to know her. People said Lilo was trouble, and yeah, they were quite right on that point but Nani was not any better. She was just more skilled at hiding. Lilo had always had Stitch by her side so she never had to hide herself to fit in the society. She never had to care about other people's opinion. She was awesome and didn't ask permission to anyone.

Sometimes, Nani envied her.

Nani had decided she needed a new start in life. Leaving her lands for sometime. The time to find herself again. Now that Lilo was financially autonomous (she and Stitch were the tenants of a fantastic sandwich bar on the beach), Nani allowed herself to go to the university.

She subscribed for a Political Science degree. She wanted to join the intergalactic scene latter but she knew she had to start with how things worked on her own planet. Country. State. Whatever. She often talked with Stitch and his alien friends about how things were there, but she didn't had the first idea of how things were on Earth. Surely the governments were aware that they were not alone, right ?

The New York incident made it clear that they were not, but Nani wished it was old story for shadow alphabet agencies that ruled her world behind the scene.

Nani subscribed to Culver university. Stitch validates her choice and Lilo made her promise to come back for every holidays.

Academic life was nice with her, even if lonely. She didn't exactly fitted with the student stereotype. First she was ten years older than them, and then, she didn't feel the need to remove Prince Thor's cape with her teeth. Blond were not her type. Neither were people in stable monogamous relationship.

For the second semester, she had a six months observation internship to do with an old Culver's student. Her classmates had all taken the most fashionable internship while Nani... Well, Nani hadn't filed any requests because she had been busy surfing all day long with her family and she had missed the deadline.

Nani had been thrilled to know that an advisor had also been terribly late and was still in need of an intern. Daryl Ciwes in astrophysics. Nani wondered how astrophysics had anything to do with poiltical sciences but she preferred being watching stars for a semester than restart from scratch next year.

She met her future tutor on a coffee near the campus. She was not prepared for the stunning black haired woman that introduced herself as Daryl.

Nani heard in her head the voice of Lilo and Stitch singing : Daryl and Nani sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Not that Nani would mind messing with the Daryl's dark lipstick. Hum. Be professional, Nani. Professional.

They got along well. Daryl was actually one year younger than Nani and yet she felt a connection that she never had with anyone of her age. Daryl told her her job would basically be babysitting a bunch of mad scientists. Making sure they are fed, provided in coffee, sometimes sleep, eventually showered but mostly keeping the lab explosion rate to three time a week.

Nani thought she would managed just fine. After all, Aunt Adelle had gift Lilo a little chemist lab in 2005 and Hawaii was still present on the globe. Which is something she could not put on a resume but probably one of the biggest accomplishment of the last decades.

Daryl asked her if she had anymore questions. Nani had. One.

How is any of it related to Political Science ?

Daryl explained her that she had herself been forced to take a science related internship and that she had fitted so well with the team that it had been decided to only fin candidates with the same background to preserve the strange but functional dynamic. Besides, the scientists were working on super secret topics meaning having to deal with government and different shadowy agencies while scientist couldn't care less so it would be her job to deal with the potilcal side of her future scientists' mess.

It was OK for her.

" Come on, you don't ask me why I am having a boy's name ?" Asked Daryl. She seemed to have absolutely no mouth to brain filter. Nani found her adorable.

"As far as I am concerned, there is no such thing as a boy's name. Gender is a social construct. However you have a badass name. Do you practice archery ?"

"I already love you, pal. Naaah. I don't but my friend Kate, is the best archer ever. I would totally follow her in case of zombie apocalypse."

After the words "Zombie Apocalypse" were pronounced nothing was professional at all. They spoke for hours until the coffee closed. They went to a bar, drink more than it was reasonable and when the bar closed, ate in a food truck to balanced all the beer they consumed.

A man tried to stole her purse while still harassing Nani. He named her exotic beauty. Daryl tased him.

"That's not how you talk to a lady, moron!"

Nani was more drunk than she thought because she laughed so hard she had to hold Daryl not to fall down. When her (poor) self-control had returned, the moron had left, and Daryl was looking at her like the was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Nani kissed her.

Daryl was a bit taken aback but respond fiercely nonetheless.

Nani smiled. Kissed her again. Laugh. Daryl. Her future internship advisor.

"Oh my god, Daryl, it's a terrible idea," whispered Nani between two butterfly kisses.

"I am known for my ability to make poor decision at the worst time. It's an American tradition,"

"If it is cultural, then. Who I am to judge ?"

They exchanged another kiss and interlaced their fingers.

"It's Darcy by the way," said Daryl.

"What ?"

"My name is Darcy, not Daryl. It's an anagram for Darcy Lewis, Agent iPod thief thought it was better if I could recruit an intern undercover. I found it fun to go all Voldemort on him. But Now we are kissing and all, I suppose I can tell you my real name before making you sign all the DNA and every other shit. Not that I don't find you whispering Daryl's name hot, because I do. But I try to get my romantic life together and I think starting by going all kinky on you by adding a fictional character killing zombie in our make out session is not the best way to do it."

Ok. Apparently, Daryl. Darcy was word vomiting when she was stressed. Nani kissed her nose.

"Shhhht. Speak slowly Darcy. I don't understand anything you say. I am also way to drunk to have this conversation."

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. What do you suggest ?" Asked Darcy with her best puppy eyes. Damn, it was way more effective than when Stitch did it.

"Sleep then Talking. Oh and Breakfast. And shower too. And Saturday morning cartoon before talking, you know too kill the tension. And lady's room because that last beer is killing me." added Nani in an afterthought.

"You mean together ?" Asked Darcy.

"No. One after another. It would be gross. I mean everyone like what they like but that's definitely not for me... Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't be silly. I was talking about the sleeping, breakfast and cartoon part. Maybe shower if the mood is there." corrected Darcy.

Nani blushed beautifully.

"Hum... Yes ? Hum. If you want. My studio is two blocks from there,"

"I want it," answered Darcy.

They slept together, cuddling. And really Darcy was an awesome cuddling partner. That's sucks that she had to abandon what seemed to be an amazing internship for trying anything with the woman.

Nani woke up first. Her cupboard were terribly empty so she went to the student bakery to compensate the lack of cereals. Or milk. Of fruits. Or anything a real adult kitchen should contain. She left Darcy a short note, promising croissant.

When she came back, Darcy was up, in a too short Culver T-shirt and Batman panties. She was on phone with someone named Coulson and using a rather colourful language. Nani did her best to not eardrop and went to prepare breakfast and launched an Steven Universe episode on Netflix to cover Darcy's conversation.

Darcy finally came in the kitchen, looking tired but smirking. "Coulson agreed to be your tutor, sweetheart. If you are still interested by the intern position, that is."

"What did we say yesterday about talking yesterday ?" Asked Nani.

" Not before breakfast ?" tried Darcy. Nani hummed. " No talking before breakfast. Cuddling before breakfast?" tried again Darcy.

"Now we have an agreement!"

They cuddled in the old sofa under warm blanket for hours. Darcy's feet were terribly cold and none of them had showered. It was fantastic.

"What is that blue thing on your family picture ? Is that an alien !" Asked suddenly Darcy.

" That's Stitch. It's a dog. And he is family. Why do you think he is an alien ! Is it because he is blue ? That's racist !" Accused Nani.

"Does this line actually work?" Asked Darcy.

"You would be surprised," answered Nani just as serious.

"I think you will fit perfectly in the  family. Coulson will love you. You have the same dry humour."

"I already have a family,"

"They are welcome too. Stark has enough guest room to receive the seven dwarfs and their space dogs."

" Wait, did you said Stark ???"

As Darcy had thought, Nani fit perfectly in the Avengers picture. She was the mother none of them could dream and their superhero tantrums were nothing compared to Lilo's teenager phase. No one seemed to care she was half their age, she was officially Mom. Agent mom, when she latter integrated Shield. Stitch get along perfectly with Stark and Barton and developed the cutest weird crush on Hulk. Dr Banner didn't had the first idea of what to do about it so he did nothing. Lilo gave the shovel talk to Darcy and Thor to Nani, then, they came back to their sandwich eating challenge. Natasha was relieved to have another female in the tower even if she didn't know what to do when Nani asked Darcy to hack shield to find her birthday and properly celebrate because Ohana means family and it means nobody's birthday is left behind.

Nani always had some problems with dating, but after she met one Darcy Lewis, it was not a problem anymore.


End file.
